


Five times Victor flirted with Yuuri in Russian and one time Yuuri flirted back

by Neko234



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, That's really all there is too it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: "Don't you know what he called you?!" Yurio shouted.
"Come now Yurio you make it sound like I said a horrible thing." Victor pouted as the teen steamed furiously. "You stupid bastard! Stop playing around!" Yurio hissed. The elder man tutted in disapproval, "Language, Yurio! Don't say such things in front of мой ангел." 
Yurio gagged, shuddering as he quickly stood up and ran off. Meanwhile Yuuri just sat there in pure confusion, blinking up at Victor. "What just happened??"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I love these five + 1 fics and all of a sudden I got this idea cuz I mean seriously I can see Victor being the kind of guy who spouts off all sorts of cheesy/romantic things to whoever his wooing~ Plus I’m a sucker for Yuuri learning some Russian just so he can say something sweet to Victor in his own tongue <3 Btw I'm gonna say this is set during the time Yurio is staying with them cuz the thought of him hearing Victor say all these things is just too hilarious!

**1.**

To say that Victor was a flirt was an understatement as Yuuri slowly got to know the man he had idolized for most of his life. Victor was handsy in a way he'd never experienced and personal space was basically non-existent to the Russian man as he lightly pushed at Yuuri's boundaries, never quite going over the invisible line that was placed there. Yuuri was trying to get used to him, wanted to be able to be next to the older man without being a blushing wreck. Taking baths in the onsen together was helping slightly as they soaked together in the hot springs, Yurio currently still eating dinner so the two were left alone.

"How's your body holding up, Yuuri?" Victor asked. Yuuri hummed, "Fine, just a little sore. I-It's no big deal though." Ice blue eyes narrowed slightly as Victor swam closer causing Yuuri's face to warm even further. "Where are you sore the most?" He asked, gaze intent on Yuuri's face and the younger man found it hard to look away.

"O-Oh my um...m-my legs I guess." He'd taken a couple of falls today and worked himself pretty hard. The onsen would take care of most of the soreness, but the bruises would linger for a while. "May I?" Victor suddenly asked and Yuuri blinked not quite understanding what he was asking about. He shrugged cautiously and nodded, unsure of what the other man was planning. Victor swam even closer and suddenly he was picking up Yuuri by the waist and setting him on the edge of the onsen. Yuuri blushed even harder, forever grateful that _he_ at least was wearing a towel.

Victor's hands came up to wrap around one leg, starting at the knee and working his way down. His fingers were warm and slick from the water, pressing in all the right spots as Yuuri shivered and unconsciously curled his toes. Victor's gaze was on his leg now, those long fingers so beautiful and pale against his skin. "У тебя красивые ноги." He murmured, the Russian flowing off his lips beautifully.

"What does—" Yuuri began to ask when the door to the onsen suddenly burst open, Yurio standing there in just a towel and his trademark scowl. "Oi, stop being so disgusting I'm taking a bath now!" He shouted. Yuuri took that moment to quickly get up and fast walk as quickly as possible, face ten shades of red.

**2.**

Another day on the ice, another day that he struggled to figure out what Eros was to him. Yuuri kept trying though, practicing as much as he could. Fortunately not every day was dedicated to practice as Victor made sure both he and Yurio had time to rest and recover. Today was a rest day and his decided to spend it by going down to the beach for a light jog. Yuuri made his way up and down the beach for an hour then finally collapsed onto the sand, staring up at the endless blue sky.

He wanted—no needed to win. Even though it hadn't been long since Victor had shown up already Yuuri couldn't imagine life without him. It was embarrassing to think that, but his idolization wasn't just that anymore. It had become a full blown crush without him even realizing it. Yuuri sighed and shut his eyes, the sound of the sea and gulls cries lulling him into a light doze. He didn't know how much time had passed when a familiar voice called his name softly, "Yuuri~"

Brown eyes opened slowly, blinking the fog of sleep away as he found Victor gazing down at him with a surprisingly fond look on his face. "Твой отец вор? Он украл звезды с неба, чтобы оставить их в твоих глазах." Victor said, voice lilting sweetly and whatever he had said Yuuri knew it must be something embarrassing. He blushed and sat up quickly, hurrying to stand but since the footing on the sand wasn't the greatest he nearly fell onto his face. Thankfully, Victor caught him by the hands and let out a gorgeous laugh, squeezing his hands gently before letting go.

"W-We should head back." Yuuri stammered, letting out a surprised squeak when Victor wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Yes! Let's get ramen, Yuuri! Ramen~!" Victor crowed and Yuuri was helpless to deny him.

**3.**

"Victor can you come help me?"

"Of course, мое сокровище!" Victor exclaimed. Yurio suddenly spat out his drink, coughing loudly and Yuuri kneeled down next to him in concern. "Yurio! Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. The teen ran the back of his knuckles across his mouth, still coughing slightly and glaring at Victor.

"Don't you know what he called you?!" Yurio shouted, looking both angry and disgusted. Yuuri blinked, of course he didn't know since he didn't understand a word of Russian. "Come now Yurio you make it sound like I said a horrible thing." Victor pouted as the teen steamed furiously. "You stupid bastard! Stop playing around!" Yurio hissed. The elder man tutted in disapproval, "Language, Yurio! Don't say such things in front of мой ангел."

Yurio gagged, shuddering as he quickly stood up and ran off. Meanwhile Yuuri just sat there in pure confusion, blinking up at Victor.

"What just happened??"

**4.**

It was nearing their big event at Ice Castle Hastesu. Yuuri was really starting to feel the pressure now, the stress slowly getting to him as he started losing sleep. After a long day on the ice when they finally got back home Yuuri basically collapsed on his bed. He told himself he would get up in just minute, but the moment he closed his eyes sleep pulled him under.

It was hours later when Victor came looking for him, surprised Yuuri hadn't come for dinner. He knocked on the door quietly and called out, "Yuuri, are you coming to eat?" No response. "Yuuuri~" Victor whined, knocking again a little louder this time. Still nothing. He sighed and tried the door; it wasn't locked so he let himself in peering inside. The lights and everything was still on, but there Yuuri was passed out on his bed.

He hadn't even bothered to change his clothes or take off his glasses. Victor smiled slightly; glad Yuuri was finally getting some much needed sleep. He'd seen how tired the younger man was. Victor quietly walked over to the bed, settling down on the edge of it as he reached out to carefully take Yuuri's glasses off, setting them safely off to the side. Yuuri was just...so beautiful and sweet. He'd been captivated by him the moment he saw the video of him skating. The attraction had only gotten stronger the more he got to know Yuuri.

Pale fingers stroked those lightly flushed cheeks, watching the way Yuuri just calmly and deeply breathed in sleep. Brown eyes suddenly slid open, just slightly, the haze of tiredness still there as he blinked up at Victor. Said man smiled and murmured, "Я думаю о тебе два раза в день - когда мои глаза закрыты и когда они открыты." Yuuri just sleepily smiled back, murmuring something in Japanese as he drifted back to sleep. It was a struggle but Victor eventually pried himself away from Yuuri's sleeping form, returning to his own room for the night.

**5.**

He'd done it! Yuuri had won the Ice Castle Hastesu challenge, his heart still racing even after Victor had escorted him off the ice and into the locker room. Yuuri couldn't stop shaking. Adrenaline was still running through his veins as he struggled to get his costume off, fingers trembling.

"Allow me." Victor murmured, sliding up behind him. He lowered Yuuri's shaking hands and easily unzipped the costume, pulling Yuuri's arms out of the rest of the clothes. His front was now pressed up against Yuuri's back, skin flushed and warm with sweat. The younger man was still shivering slightly, though his face was flushing for a different reason now.

"Did you see me, Victor?" He asked softly. Victor hummed, arms wrapping around Yuuri in a hug as he whispered, "Я вижу только тебя." Yuuri wasn't sure what he'd said exactly, but his tone was so soothing that he couldn't bring himself to care. He leaned back into Victor's warmth and ever so slowly...relaxed.

**+1**

Yuuri was still in shock as he stared at his medal. He and Victor had come so far...Now here they were with a medal signifying he had just won the Grand Prix and the flush of victory still high on his cheeks. The younger man hadn't even bothered to change out of his costume yet as he just stared and traced his fingers over the shiny medal. It wasn't just the medal that made him happy, Victor's proud eyes and smile when he'd won...Yuuri shivered.

He suddenly startled when the door to their hotel room opened and closed, Victor standing there looking handsome as ever. His silver hair was slightly mussed from the wind outside, cheeks red with cold as he let out a sigh of relief. "Aahh, I've been so spoiled by Japan's warm winters! Oh, Yuuri you haven't changed yet, is there something wrong?" He asked, setting down the groceries he'd run out to get. Yuri shook his head, gently placing the medal aside as he stood up and walked towards Victor.

The younger man had been practicing Russian in what little spare time he'd had, wanting to say what he felt to Victor in his own language. He licked his lips, noting how Victor followed said movement. Yuuri was close enough to feel the other man's breath on his face, his heart pounding so loudly in his own ears.

"Останься со мной, Не уходи." Yuuri said in slightly broken Russian. Obviously it was good enough since Victor's eyes went wide and then he was being tugged into a hug. "You don't have to worry about me leaving ever, Yuuri. I love you." Victor replied sincerely and Yuuri felt tears sting his eyes as he clutched at Victor's back.

"I-I love you too!" Yuuri sobbed. He didn't care that he was crying, couldn't feel anything other than overwhelming relief and love for this man who had changed his life so much. Warm, gentle hands moved to his face, tilting his chin up and lips were oh so softly pressing against his own. Yuuri's tears turned into quiet giggles and soon the two of them were just kissing and laughing in between each one. Winning the Grand Prix had been amazing, but winning Victor's love was better by far.

END

**Author's Note:**

> CHEESY AS FUCK. Also forgive if the Russian isn't correct, I was just mostly going off Google translate lol~ Here are the lines and translations though!
> 
> У тебя красивые ноги - You have beautiful legs
> 
> Твой отец вор? Он украл звезды с неба, чтобы оставить их в твоих глазах - Is your father a thief? He stole the stars from the sky to put them in your eyes
> 
> мое сокровище - my treasure
> 
> мой ангел - my angel
> 
> Я думаю о тебе два раза в день - когда мои глаза закрыты и когда они открыты. - I think of you twice a day - when my eyes are closed, and when they are open.
> 
> Я вижу только тебя - I only have eyes for you (I only see you)
> 
> Останься со мной, Не уходи - Stay with me, do not leave
> 
> If any of these are wrong do tell me :3 Thanks all for reading!!


End file.
